donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
Grigori Rasputin
Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin is the main antagonist of the 1997 Don Bluth film Anastasia. He is voiced by legendary actor Christopher Lloyd. His singing voice was done by popular voice-actor Jim Cummings. He is based loosely on the real-life psychic Rasputin: however in the film he is depicted as a far more malevolent being of black magic than the real-life Rasputin, though the two share the common title of "Mad Monk". Rasputin was banished for treason by the czar, Nicholas Romanov. Eager for revenge, Rasputin plans on destroying the Russian royalty. He sold his soul to the otherworldy forces of darkness in exchange for his amulet and for the power to destroy the czar and his family, in the process becoming a lich (a type of undead creature with magical powers). He then returns to the Russian palace and inflicts on the czar's family with the Romanov curse. All of the royals are killed by Rasputin and the Russian soldiers, except for the czar's mother, Mary Romanov, and his daughter, Anastasia. Rasputin eventually attempts to murder Anastasia while chasing her across a frozen river, but drowns after falling through the ice, losing his amulet in the process and he is unable to die until he completes his curse. Role in the Films ''Anastasia Rasputin is an evil megalomaniac sorcerer, and the self-proclaimed "most mystical man in all Russia". In 1916, he was killed after breaking up a grand ball in the royal palace, during which he attempted to kill the Romanov family, including then eight-year-old Anastasia. Ten years later, it is revealed that he survived in Limbo as a living corpse, unable to die until Anastasia is killed. Bartok, his bat servant, explained that Anastasia was still alive in St. Petersburg. Bartok also provided Rasputin with his magical reliquary, thus restoring his old powers. Rasputin summons a legion of Gargoyles to kill Anya and complete his revenge, resulting in two failed attempts. This includes a narrow escape from a separated train in Poland that Anya, Vladmir, and Dimitri jump off the train to avoid falling to their deaths, and a nightmare aboard a ship en route to Paris from Stralsund, Germany, where Anya nearly sleepwalks overboard until Dimitri rescues her, alerted by Pooka. These failures make Rasputin realize he must kill her in person. Rasputin takes advantage of Pooka leading Anastasia into a garden maze, and traps her there to reveal himself. He then tries to kill her on the Alexander Bridge over an icy Seine River. Dimitri returns to save her, but is injured and knocked unconscious of the Black Pegasus. Anastasia manages to destroy Rasputin's reliquary by crushing it under her foot, causing him to disintegrate into dust, his soul awaiting eternal damnation with his hunger for revenge unfulfilled. Bartok the Magnificent'' Although he doesn't appear in Anastasia's spin-off, in the scene the Bartok explains his adventure to the people of Moscow, a man that looks a lot like him appears trying to touch the potion Gallery Anastasia-anastasia-764062_780_435.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3454.jpg|In the Dark of the Night anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9903.jpg|Rasputin's death Vlcsnap-2014-10-07-15h07m29s145.png anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4552.jpg anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4595.jpg anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6274.jpg anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6368.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-486.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-484.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-481.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-480.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-475.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-471.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-470.jpg anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9692.jpg Trivia *Character animation was supervised by Len Simon. *In reality, the real Rasputin died of homicide on December 29, 1916 and he had no magic powers to end the Russian Empire. *Christopher Lloyd also worked on the films "Back to the Future" (his most well-known work), and in Who Framed Roger Rabbit as the sadistic ruthless Judge Doom. Lloyd also voiced Merlock, the main antagonist from 'Ducktales the Movie:Treasure of the Lost Lamp', Lloyd also voiced Pagemaster in from The Pagemaster, who like Rasputin is a socerer for long term goal and abuses his sidekick. *Grigori's last name is Rasputin. *He could be a lich, because he's a sorcerer, his soul is in a reliquary that if destroyed results in his death and he's undead *He was voiced by Joachim Kemmer in the german voiceover of the movie, who also portrayed Jafar in the German voiceover of Aladdin, and The Return of Jafar. *He is considered one of the most evil Don Bluth villains, next to Jenner. Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Anastasia characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic users Category:Monsters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Uncles Category:Murderers Category:Masters of Evil Category:Traitors Category:Child Abusers Category:Bosses Category:Cowards Category:Comedy villains Category:Grumpy characters Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Russian Characters Category:Wizards Category:Those destroyed Category:Those Killed At the ending Category:Hotheads Category:Humans Category:Those stabbed to death